High School Days (Story 1: "The Scar")
by Travista
Summary: The first story of my high school series. Allie's keeping a secret, can Double D help? PG Because of some voilence and blood. R&R please! *no flames please!!*


High school days.  
  
The mini series  
  
"Day one: The scar"  
  
Double D quickly straightens his hat, as he got ready for his first day as a senior in high school! He was 18 years old now and still a bookworm. He looks are slightly different, he grew his hair down to his waist and has it in a ponytail plus he has an earring, other than that he pretty much stayed the same.  
  
Eddy's personality didn't charge a bit! Through he is taller then he was at age 11. Eddy always tried to act like a real ladies man around school, but the truth was, he was still under Alex's thumb.  
  
Ed changed a great deal, true he was still an idiot, but now he is more into grunge music then b rated movies, he grew out his hair to shoulder length, he even grew a goatee!  
  
The Alexs are still our girlfriends. They've charge a lot since we were 11 too. Alex is a troublemaker to the extreme. She's almost always seen in detention after school, she back talks the teachers, even the principal!  
  
Allie's still as intelligent and lovely as ever. But she's change a lot, attitude wise. Her face always bears a bored look and she's turned somewhat morbid. Double D thinks that's because her family expected way too much of her in childhood.  
  
Al hasn't changed much…. In fact, I think she might have a few brain cells then before…  
  
Double D rushed out of the house and hopped into Eddy's awaiting car.  
  
"Everyone ready for the first day of school?" Beamed Double D.  
  
"Let the torture and endless suffering begin.." Muttered Alex. With that they drove off to school.  
  
"I can't believe we're entering High school for the first time!" Cheered Al.  
  
"We're seniors, Al.." Double D explained.  
  
"Not in her case…Hey, Alex, sorry I ditched you in that grunge concert last Monday… Forgot I had babysitting duty…" Said Allie.  
  
"Ah, forget about it, Allie, at least I got to spend time with Al and Ed, although, I think Al's hair started leaking onto my shoe…" Said Alex  
  
"Sure it wasn't her brain?"  
  
"Nah, there was too much of it… Hey, everyone pull out your schedule and pass them to me! I wanna see if we got any classes together!"  
  
****************************  
  
"Good morning class." Greeted their first period teacher. "Welcome to biology 101, I'm Mr. David Dombass…" Alex and Eddy snicker silently. "Now, first I will take roll call.." Mr. Dombass continued, "now… Rolf Ksovksi?"  
  
"Rolf is here!" Called Rolf.  
  
"Ok… Nazzine Clayton?"  
  
"Here…." Nazz mumbled, shrinking into her seat, her hates being called by her full name.  
  
"Ok," Continued the teacher, "..Kevin Smith?"  
  
"Yo!" respond Kevin.  
  
"Eddward Klenstin?"  
  
"Present!" Called Double D.  
  
"Alexandra Kioyoko?"  
  
"Hai!" Called Allie.  
  
"Edward Green?"  
  
"Right here, teach!" Called Eddy.  
  
"Alexandra Dinero?"  
  
"What?!" Called Alex.  
  
"Edmund Highland?"  
  
"Gravy!!!" Shouted Ed.  
  
"Alexandra Blondton?…Alexandra?" Called the Teacher. But Al wasn't responding she was staring at the teacher with a fixated stare. "Alexandra, are you alright?" asked Mr. Dombass coming up to Al.  
  
"…No…. I am Al… Who are you, sir and where's the teacher?" Al asked. Alex smacked Al across the head.  
  
"Alexandra Dinero!!" Shouted Mr.Dombass.  
  
"Relax, Teach, her brain just froze…" Said Alex.  
  
"We have to do that to Ed and Al sometimes…" Said Eddy carelessly.  
  
"..I see…" Mr. Dombass said. " Now let us get on with our lesson today…" Began Mr. Dombass, until Alex raised her hand. "Yes, Alexandra D.?"  
  
"Um, Mr. Dumbass…" Began Alex in a fake innocence, giggles began around the class. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid learning is against my religion…" The class burst out laughing. Mr. Dombass scowled at her and Eddy.  
  
"I'd like to get sometime alone with you two.." Growled Mr. Dombass.  
  
"Why, Mr. Dumbass. I had no idea you felt that way about us…" Joked Eddy.  
  
100 minutes later the class ended and they walked to gym, well, all except Double D.. He was excused from all and any gym activities and chooses to watch from the bleachers.  
  
"All right class, for our first activity we'll be playing Basketball." The class cheered, all except Allie and Double D, Double D just rolled his eyes and continued reading his science book, but Allie's usually dull blank look was immediately erased from her face, from boredom to complete and utter terror.  
  
The class gathered up to play, but Allie just stood there frozen to the spot.  
  
"Hey! Dorkette! Come on!" Shouted Kevin to Allie. Everyone, including Double D was staring at her at this point and she still didn't move.  
  
Allie then began to breathe really heavily, she started sweating, her usually tan skin turns the color of sour milk, and her vision started to become unfocused.  
  
"Kiyoko!" Shouted the Gym Teacher to Allie, "Come on! Let's get started!"  
  
What happened next broke Allie out of her trance. Kevin, in frustration, took a basketball and throws it towards her, hoping she'd catch it and snap out of her 'daydream'… Wrong. She broke out of her trance but not in a way he expected. As she saw the basketball come toward her, her eyes widened, she screamed and dove out of the way, the only problem was even though she was out of the way, she didn't stop screaming. After about five minutes of screaming at the top of her lungs, Allie dropped and curled into a curled up position, shiver violently and whispering silently Japanese chants of; "Not again…. Not again…".  
  
Everyone was dead silent up to this point; Eddy finally punched Kevin in the arm.  
  
"Nice going, idiot!" Barked Eddy.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know the dorkette would freak like that!" Snapped Kevin.  
  
"All right boys, All Right!" Interrupted the Gym teacher. "Eddward, pick up Ms. Kiyoko and take her to the nurse!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Said Double D.  
  
"What was up with Allie, Double D?" Asked Eddy that weekend. He, Ed, Double D, and Alex were over at Eddy's that night for a movie night.  
  
"I don't know… I asked her after school and she didn't answer me.." Said Double D. "Alex, you're her best friend. Why did she react like that?"  
  
"Beats me, Sockhead.." Shrugged Alex carelessly. "She never talks about that and when it comes up like yesterday, she usually asks like she can't hear until the subject is dropped."  
  
"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late!" Said Al, as she walked through the door… Literally…"What you all watching?"  
  
"Alex's making us watch 'Old Yeller'.." Grumbled Eddy.  
  
"I love this movie…" Whimpered Double D, blowing his nose.  
  
"Why are you crying, Double D? This is a happy movie!" Said Al.  
  
"Al… Old Yeller's a tragedy…" Alex said.  
  
"No it's not! It's a happy movie! A dog finds a family on the farm, the end, Yay!" Al noticed all of them looking at her," Oh! You see, my mom would always let me watch a certain part, then turns it off and says 'The End.'..Oh..Oh! What, I've never seen this part before…Wait, what's Travis doing with that gun… Travis…No! No, drop the gun!..No..No.. He's your buddy…. Travis, Travis, no..no! THE END!! THE END!!!" Al Shrieked frantically, then a gunshot was heard on the TV. "Ooh! Ok what kind of sick puppy snuffer movie is this?!! Ok, Let's watch something happier like, Batman Returns!" Everyone stares at her. "What? It's a tragedy too? God what is wrong with this world!!!" Shrieked Al, she look to the right and saw Ed return from the kitchen with food. "Ed!!!" Al shrieked happily flinging her arms around his neck, spilling food everywhere. Eddy and Alex cracked up laughing. Double D wasn't paying attention.. He sat back, thinking of why exactly Allie reacted the way she did… 'Hmmm, I wonder…' He thought to himself, looking out the window towards Allie's house.  
  
******************************  
  
"Ok! People! For warm up, jog from bleacher to bleacher! Eddy! Alex! I said jog not walk! Al! Strengthen up, you're running like your bones are disconnected! Ed, no! Touch the bleacher don't run into them!" Yelled the gym teacher, that Monday during class. Double D watched from the bleachers, his eyes moved to Allie, who was running with everyone else, but seemed to have a dullness in her usually shinning amber eyes, Double D frowned, he kept his eyes locked on Allie through out the lesson, until….  
  
"Ok, class!" Shouted the gym teacher to her lined up and ready class, "We're going to practice free style basketball today." There was a bunch of hushed whispering after that announcement. Double D's eyes widened in disbelief! What his teacher that thick? Basketball again after what happened Friday? He hopped off the bleachers and ran off to his teacher.  
  
"Excuse me, Mrs. Trumph? Basketball? What about the incident Friday?" Double D asked his teacher frantically. Mrs. Trumph just waved her hand impatiently at him.  
  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure Mr. Kevin just took Miss. Kyoko off guard Friday. She'll be fine, Mr. Klenstin." She said waving Double D off, "Ok! Part off to two everyone!!"  
  
Minutes later everyone was parted off and playing. Alex pared off with Allie, Al pared off with Nazz, Ed pared of with Eddy, etc.  
  
Double D kept his eyes locked on Allie as they played. Allie wasn't doing much; she just stood there and watched Alex shoot point after point, talking to her. Double D moved his eyes over to Kevin and Rolf, they both looked like they were planning some trick or something.. Kevin and Rolf chuckled as Kevin snuck over behind Allie.  
  
"Hey! Nerd girl!" shouted Kevin. "Catch!!!" Excepting Allie to scream and dive out of the way again, Kevin threw his basketball at her and it slammed into her back knocking her down on all fours.  
  
The class went silent, except for Kevin, who was laughing out loud at Allie.  
  
Allie was frozen on her hands and knees, facing the ground. Kevin stopped laughing when he saw Allie's body twitching. She stood up and turned to Kevin her eyes flaming with fear and rage. In one fluid motion she attacked Kevin! She kicked, punched, chopped at Kevin so quickly and insanly all Kevin could really do was dodge as much at possible as the screaming teenager attacked him with every thing she had! 'LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!', Allie screamed in Japanese again and again as she attacked. She gave one more uppercut and hit Kevin's jaw, there was sickening cracking sound, telling everyone Allie had just broken Kevin's jaw.  
  
"ALEXANDERA KYOKO!!! STOP!!!!" Screamed the gym teacher. But Allie didn't stop, she didn't seem like she was even in control of herself! She just kept on attacking the now unconscious Kevin, after a minute she started to tire out..  
  
"NOW AL!!!" Screamed Alex. Al ran over to Allie, dove and warped her arms tightly around Allie. Allie wriggled and screamed in Al's strong grip for a few minutes until she just collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
"KEVIN!!!" Screamed Nazz, running over to him, checking his wounds and broken jaw. Rolf and Nazz soon carried Kevin to the nurse.  
  
Minutes later Allie woke up to bright lights. She was in the nurse's office, and sitting seriously beside her was Double D. Ashamed, she turned her head away from his gaze, but he simply put his hand under her chin and moves her head so her eyes met his.  
  
"Allie… There's something you're not telling me…." Double D said in a very serious tone. "Why won't you tell anyone?"  
  
"I have my reasons, Double D…" Whispered Allie.  
  
"What happened to make you react in such a way?!"  
  
"You wouldn't understand!"  
  
Double D placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Try me, Allie.."  
  
Allie sighed "I guess I can't hide it forever…." And with that she reached for her sock hat, her hand shaking, she grabbed the hat and quickly snatched it off her head. Waist length jet black hair fell silkily down her back, but on the side of her head was a large bald spot and a huge scar sketched across that part of her head, it looked like someone tried to slash open her skull. Double D looked at it with a slightly disgusted look but quickly covered it upon looking at Allie sorrowful eyes.  
  
"It…happen when I was 5…" She began, speaking so quietly, "I was in a preschool in Osaka, Japan at the time… Our class was playing…. Basketball." She flinched for a second then continued, " I was surrounded by boys so much bigger then me. One threw a ball so hard at me at it sent me flying into the bleachers, busting the side of my head wide open!!" Allie stopped, shaking; she let out a dry sob and continued. "The boys were cowards! They got scared and ran. The teacher found me a few minutes later, lying in a pool of my own blood! The Teacher freaked out and called an ambulance. I was treated immediately; I have to have a blood transfusion and 670 stitches! I was very lucky my mom was a doctor…" She suddenly grew silent looking at the ground.  
  
"So,. That's what happened?" Double D said slowly.  
  
"Yep… The scar it my reminder of that nightmare…"  
  
"Allie…."  
  
"Yes, Double D…?" Allie looked over at Double D and her eyes widened. Double D had taken off his hat!!! Perched right under his hairline was a large extremely visible scar that went all the way across his forehead!  
  
"Double D…." she whispered, eyeing the scar.  
  
"It happened believe it or not, when I was only 11 months old… My father was walking with me to the park. I was in a stroller, my father tripped on a running dog and my stroller got away from him. He chased after my stroller while I was speeding down hill and into open traffic…" Double D let out a fake laugh. "My mother almost struggled my father to death for that one. I had to get 578 stitches."  
  
Allie moved closer to Double D and snuggled beside him, he automatically placed an arm over her shoulders and laid his head on top her head. "You see, Allie… I do understand…"  
  
Allie smiled for the first time in days. Cuddling closer to Double D, Double D gently left her up, placed her hat back onto her head and his hat on his head and lead her home.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Next story: "Because I care about you!" 


End file.
